1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including an organic layer, which is formed by ejecting liquid organic material through, e.g., nozzle printing or inkjet printing, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-light-emitting type display device, in which, as a voltage is applied to a thin-film layer including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer arranged between the positive and negative electrodes, electrons and holes are recombined in the organic light-emitting layer and light is emitted therefrom.
Here, an intermediate layer including an organic light-emitting layer may be formed using various suitable methods, such as vacuum deposition, laser induced thermal imaging (LITI), nozzle printing, inkjet printing, etc.
Nozzle printing or inkjet printing is a method of forming a desired pattern by ejecting liquid organic material onto a substrate, and thus an intermediate layer including an organic light-emitting layer may be formed at room temperature with relative ease and at inexpensive economic cost.
However, when an intermediate layer is formed by ejecting liquid organic material through, e.g., the nozzle printing or the inkjet printing, the planarity of a bottom substrate on which the intermediate layer is to be formed becomes an important factor. Furthermore, due to surface tension of the liquid organic material, boundaries of the liquid organic material are rounded. Therefore, it is difficult to planarize an intermediate layer.